The Saving of Bella Swan
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Die Rettung von Bella durch Edward bringt einige familiäre Probleme und Unstimmigkeiten mit sich. Rosalie kann nicht verstehen, warum er einen Menschen gerettet hat und ist wütend. In Carlisles Büro im Krankenhaus kommt es dann zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Geschwistern. Carlisle ist mehr als sauer und schickt Edward nach Hause ... Warning: Spanking in chapter!
1. She is a human!

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Titel:** Twilight: The Saving of Bella Swan

**Rated:** P-16

**Timeline:** Playing during Twilight

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

To all my international fans: This story will be translated in english, but I don't know when I have the time :) But I won't forget it! Promise!

**Summary:**

Playing during Twilight: Die Rettung von Bella durch Edward bringt einige familiäre Probleme und Unstimmigkeiten. Rosalie kann nicht verstehen, warum er einen Menschen gerettet hat und ist wütend. In Carlisles Büro im Krankenhaus kommt es dann zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Geschwistern, weil Edward die Beherrschung verliert. Carlisle ist mehr als sauer und schickt seinen Sohn nach Hause, um ihn sich nach seiner Schicht vorzuknöpfen. … Warning: spanking / corporal punishment!

**Warning: **spanking / Corporal punishment, Language!

Falls das nicht euer Ding ist, bitte die Geschichte schließen und nicht weiter lesen!

Ihr wurdet gewarnt! Allen anderen wünsche ich wie immer viel Spass :-)

Nicht alle Kapitel enthalten eine spanking-Szene. Ich werde vor jedem Kapitel deshalb wegen des spanking „warnen"!

Außerdem sind die Charaktere Edward und Carlisle bei mir ein „bißchen" OOC

Ich wechsele zwischen Carlisle und Edward PoV hin und her.

**AN:** Hey Leute! Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, zunächst die "kleineren" Twilight Stories hier zu posten, bevor ich mit meiner Bad Atmosphere Reihe anfange! Deshalb wird es jetzt natürlich einige Zeit dauern, bis ihr da wieder ein Update finden werdet ... Sorry :( Ich versuche mich zu beeilen! Hier behandele ich die Flur-Szene im Krankenhaus direkt nach Bellas Unfall mit Tylers Auto. Rosalie besucht Carlisle und will mit ihm über Edwards Verhalten sprechen. Die drei stehen also im Flur und werden von Bella beobachtet. Die kleine Familiendiskussion wird unterbrochen, doch Carlisle sagt noch, dass das hier nicht der richtige Ort sei und sie das in seinem Büro fortführen sollten … Sie merken, dass Bella sie beobachtet und Edward geht zu ihr, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie „nichts" gesehen hat und alles ganz normal verlaufen ist … Kurz nachdem er sie abgewimmelt hat, geht er wieder zu seinem Vater und Rose, die am Ende des Flurs auf ihn warten. Damit ist die Szene zu Ende!

Ich frage mich jetzt, wie das Gespräch in Carlisles Büro abgelaufen ist. Gab es wütende, laute Worte von Rosalie? Hat Edward darauf hin die Beherrschung verloren und wollte auf sie los gehen? Was Carlisle dann natürlich unterbunden hätte? Lest selbst! Meine Fans wissen jetzt schon worauf das Ganze hinaus laufen wird :-) Und jetzt viel Spass mit dem ersten Kapitel! Eure Vanessa

Carlisles PoV

Ich stand mit Rosalie und Edward in dem langen Flur des _Forks Community Hospitals_ und hörte in aller Ruhe meiner augebrachten Tochter zu. Es war sehr rar, dass meine Kinder mich hier besuchten. Und wenn, dann war es ein Notfall. Bis jetzt war in meiner Schicht als Chefarzt nichts Aufsehenerregendes passiert, doch dann war die Tochter des Chiefs, Isabella Swan, eingeliefert worden. Sie hatte einen Autounfall auf dem Schulparkplatz gehabt. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, beinahe gehabt? Dank Edward war es glimpflich ausgegangen. Innerlich war ich natürlich froh, dass er sie vor dem Van gerettet hatte, der unkontrolliert auf sie zugeschleudert war, doch jetzt hatte Bella ziemlich daran zu knabbern. Auch weil sie sich Gedanken machte, dass das nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war. Aufmerksam sah ich von Edward zu Rose und wieder zurück. Die Wut meiner blonden Tochter war nicht zu übersehen. Patienten, Besucher und Krankenschwestern kamen an uns vorbei. Wir sassen auf dem Präsentierteller. Mitten in der Öffentlichkeit und das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht!

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen," flüsterte Edward leise. Er hatte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke geschoben und sie zu Fäusten geballt. „Warten bis der Van sie zerquetscht?"

Ich seufzte leise. „Ich denke das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Wir sollten das in meinem Büro weiter besprechen," entschied ich dann. Rosalie sah ihren Bruder an und schnaubte verächtlich. Die Aggressivitäten zwischen den beiden waren in den letzten Wochen ziemlich ausgeartet und ich hatte noch härter durchgreifen müssen als üblich. Plötzlich rochen wir alle das Selbe. Unsere Köpfe bewegten sich langsam zum Anfang des Flures und ich sah Bella, die sich an die Ecke gelehnt hatte. Rosalie rollte genervt mit den Augen, doch ich ignorierte das.

„Kann ich," rief Bella leise und sah zu uns hinüber. „Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Ich sah wie er ein kleines Gebet zum Himmel schickte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nichts hinterfragen würde. _Edward! Beeil dich bitte! _Er nickte kaum merklich, als er meine Gedanken aufschnappte und wandte sich dann langsam um. Rose starrte immer noch verächtlich das junge Mädchen an, das Edward dank seiner Vampirfähigkeiten gerettet hatte.

„Rosalie," sagte ich leise und legte einen Arm um ihren Rücken. Ich übte leicht Druck aus und schob sie dann mit mir von Edward weg, der sich auf den Weg den Flur hinunter machte. Wir gingen langsam bis zur nächsten Ecke und blieben dann stehen, um auf Edward zu warten. Wieder kamen uns Menschen entgegen, einige grüßte ich, andere wiederum nicht. Ich schob die Hände in die Taschen meines weissen Kittels und förderte den Pager zu Tage. Kurz warf ich einen Blick darauf. _Keine neuen Nachrichten!_ Das Gerät verschwand wieder in der rechten Tasche.

Rose sah kurz zu Edward, der an der Ecke stand und sich mit Bella unterhielt, dann sah sie mich an. „Du musst das unterbinden! Sie ist ein Mensch," klärte sie mich auf. Es hörte sich fast wie ein Befehl an, doch das traute sie sich dann doch nicht. Ich sagte nichts dazu. „Dad!"

Ich hob eine Hand hoch. „Rose! Wir werden das klären," sagte ich mit leiser, aber ernster Stimme. „Aber nicht auf diesem Flur! Verstanden?"

„Ja," gab sie zurück und ihr Blick blieb auf Edward und Bella haften, die immer noch an der grün-blauen Wand standen. Ein paar Sekunden später drehte mein Sohn sich um und kam auf uns zu. Die Hände immer noch in den Jackentaschen vergraben und den Blick gesenkt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihm nicht geglaubt. Ich sah ihn kurz an, wandte mich dann um und spazierte um die Ecke auf den Flur, der zu meinem Büro führte. Meine Kinder folgten mir langsam.

Ich öffnete die hellbraune Tür und nahm den Pager aus der Tasche, den ich dann auf meinen Schreibtisch warf. Rosalie ließ sich auf dem linken Besucherstuhl nieder und kreuzte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust zusammen. Sie starrte auf meine Schreibtischkante. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl und Edward schloss frustriert die Tür. Ich wusste, dass er keine Lust auf dieses Gespräch hatte und doch war es nötig. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und starrte auf seine Schwester. Wenn Blicke töten könnten …

Ich seufzte laut. „Setz dich bitte."

Nichts. Er blieb wo er war und knurrte statt dessen leise Rose an, die sich umdrehte. Meine Tochter musste irgend etwas gedacht haben, was ihn in Rage versetzt hatte.

„Was willst du eigentlich," fauchte sie ihn an und machte Anstalten auf zu stehen.

Ich ließ meine Hand so laut auf die Tischplatte knallen, dass sie zusammenzuckte und sich zu mir drehte. Ich sah sie kurz an, dann Edward.

_Ich sagte, du sollst dich setzen! Und ich werde es nicht noch einmal sagen, Edward!_

Er öffnete kurz den Mund, doch entschied sich dann dagegen etwas zu erwidern. Statt dessen stieß er sich von der Tür ab, kam zum Tisch und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl. Rose würdigte er keines Blickes. Doch ich hatte jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** So da hätten wir das erste Kapitel! Tja, ich würde sagen durch Bellas Auftauchen in Forks, sind für die Cullens sehr viele Probleme entstanden. Was Rosalie wohl zu Edward _gedacht_ hat? Nichts Nettes :) Mal sehen wie das Gespräch weiter verläuft ... Wir lesen uns! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	2. Unexcpected Events

**AN:** So hier hätten wir das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer!

Zum Kapitel:  
Es gibt eine kleine Diskussion in Carlisles Büro und Edward verliert die Beherrschung ... Und auch die Heimfahrt läuft für ihn nicht ganz ohne Probleme ab!

* * *

Edwards PoV

Ich schluckte die Rüge von Dad hinunter, während ich an meinen Fingern herum spielte und meine Schwester an sah. Als ich hörte, wie er sich in seinem Stuhl bewegte, wanderten meine Augen wieder zu Carlisle. Er hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt, die Hände auf der Tischplatte gefaltet und sein Blick ruhte auf mir. Ich seufzte laut und genervt. „Ich sage es gerne noch mal! Ich wollte nicht, dass Bella Swan von diesem Van zerquetscht wird," sagte ich mit lauter Stimme. „Das hätte _dir_ nicht gefallen und mir auch nicht, Dad!"

Als ich den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wusste ich sofort, dass ich in dem lauten Ton zu weit gegangen war. Er knurrte und Rosalie fasste diese Warnung in Worte. „Bist du verrückt geworden, Edward?"

Mein Kopf ruckte herum und meine jetzt goldenen Augen blitzten vor Zorn. „Halt die Klappe, Rose! Was geht dich das eigentlich an?" Ich fuchtelte mit den Händen herum, als ich versuchte mich zu kontrollieren. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen Dad und mir! Du hast damit doch gar nichts zu tun!"

Sie brachte mich zur Weißglut! Noch ehe ich wusste, was ich da tat, sprang ich von meinem Stuhl und Rose ging sofort in Verteidigungsstellung über. Wütend starrten wir uns an. Rose machte eine Bewegung nach vorne und ich warf mich auf sie. Der Stuhl fiel um und wir gingen fauchend und knurrend zu Boden.

„SCHLUSS JETZT," rief Dad wütend, doch keiner von uns reagierte entsprechend.

Als ich mit der Faust ausholte, um den ersten Treffer zu landen, wurde mein Arm gepackt und ich zurückgerissen. Carlisle packte mich mit einer Hand am Kragen der Jacke und ging mit mir einen Schritt zur Wand, während Rosalie sich aufrappelte. Ich wollte sie gerade noch mal anfauchen, doch der Blick von Dad schob einen Riegel davor. Er hatte es satt! Unser Vampirvater war durch mit mir und das würde ich später zu spüren bekommen. Obwohl ich vor der Wand stand, versuchte ich instinktiv zurück zu weichen. Carlisle zeigte mit der freien Hand auf den Stuhl, der noch stand. „Setz dich hin, Rose!"

Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken. Ich atmete heftig, als die Augen meines Vaters wieder Golden wurden, hob er einen Finger vor mein Gesicht hielt. „Ich denke, es ist mal wieder eine private Unterhaltung fällig, Edward! Die ständige Gereiztheit und Streitigkeiten von euch beiden gehen mir in letzter Zeit ziemlich auf die Nerven! Und ich-"

Der Pager, der jetzt summend auf dem Schreibtisch hin- und herzuckelte unterbrach die Standpauke abrupt. Dad ließ mich los und ging zum Tisch. Er griff nach dem Gerät, drückte eine Taste und las die Nachricht durch. Dann steckte er ihn in die Tasche und nahm ein Stethoskop, was er sich um den Hals hängte. Ich sah auf den öden Fußboden des Büros, doch spürte, dass er sich zu mir umgedreht hatte. Ein Krampf schoss durch meinen Körper und ich zuckte kurz.

„Ich hab Bauchschmerzen," sagte ich dann. Es war die Wahrheit! Meine rechte Hand zog ich an meinen Körper, um den Versuch zu unternehmen die Schmerzen zu lindern. Rose warf mir einen verächtlichen Blick zu und sah dann weg. Mein Vater zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Scheinbar glaubte er mir nicht wirklich. Das nahm ich ihm aber nicht übel. Ich hatte über die Jahre hin weg sehr großes Talent dazu entwickelt, mich aus unangenehmen Situationen heraus zu lügen. Und auch öfter damit Erfolg gehabt. Leider überwog der Nichterfolg … Ich ließ meinen Blick auf den Boden sinken, als ich mir der schmerzhaften Erinnerungen und Konsequenzen bewusst wurde. Dad konnte Lügen nicht leiden. Und er machte das jedes Mal _sehr_ klar!

Ich spürte seine Vampiraugen auf mir. „Bist du sicher?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht und nickte stumm. Dann sah ich ihn wieder an. Carlisle ging zur Tür. Dann lockte er mich mit dem Finger zu sich und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. Ich trat langsam von der Wand weg und ging zu ihm. Ich hatte schon vor einer Stunde Schmerzen gehabt, aber wollte es für mich behalten. Doch jetzt war die Katze aus dem Sack, wie man so schön sagte. Dad legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah mir in die Augen. „Du fährst jetzt nach Hause, okay? Sofort und keinerlei Umwege. Hol dir eine Wärmflasche und leg dich ins Bett. Ich bin in ..." Er zog den Ärmel des Kittels zurück und sah auf die Uhr. „Drei Stunden da. Wenn es schlimmer wird, ruf an und ich komme früher."

Ich nickte. „Okay, Dad."

Carlisle klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Bist du sicher, dass du fahren kannst? Ich will keine weiteren Unfälle!"

„Ja, klar," erwiderte ich überzeugend und er öffnete die Bürotür. „Bis nachher."

„Bis nachher," wiederholte er seufzend. Seine Stimme verriet, dass er mehr als genervt war.

Ich zog die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss und ging gemächlich mit einer Hand auf meinem Bauch den Flur hinunter. Mit der anderen Hand zog ich die Schlüssel zu meinem Volvo aus der Jackentasche und trat durch einen Seiteneingang hinaus auf den großen Parkplatz. Ich schlenderte über den Platz, öffnete die Tür meines Autos und stieg ein. Wieder verzog ich vor Schmerzen das Gesicht zu einer Fratze. Ich startete den Motor fuhr an dem Pförtner vorbei und hob kurz die Hand, um ihn zu grüßen und lenkte dann meinen silbernen Volvo auf die Hauptstrasse von Forks.

Nachdem ich zwei Kreuzungen passiert hatte und den Kern der kleinen Stadt hinter mir gelassen hatte, trat ich frustriert aufs Gaspedal und preschte nach vorn. Ja, ich war sauer! Rosalie hatte mich mal wieder zur Weißglut getrieben und dann hatte ich mich selbst noch tiefer in die Scheiße reingeritten, als nötig. Ich ließ eine Hand auf dem Lenkrad, während ich mit der anderen meinen schmerzenden Bauch massierte. Warum war ich nur wieder auf meine Schwester losgegangen? Und dann noch in Dads Büro und vor seinen Augen? Ich seufzte tief und zog dann scharf die Luft ein, als der nächste Krampf einsetzte. Oh ja, mein Vampirvater würde mich nachher ordentlich übers Knie legen. Da war ich ganz und gar nicht scharf drauf!

Als ich weiter über die Strasse, die durch den Wald führte, rauschte versuchte ich meinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Auf den Geschwindigkeitsmesser achtete ich nicht. Doch plötzlich erstarrte ich und trat auf die Bremse. Die Reifen quietschten laut, als ich langsamer wurde. _Verdammter … _

Das blau-graue Polizeiauto was mit blinkenden Lichtern auf mich zu kam, war nicht zu übersehen. Und, so wie ich es erahnt hatte, fuhr er an mir vorbei, wendete dann und reihte sich hinter mir ein. Die Sirene wurde angestellt und jaulte vor sich hin. Ich sah nach vorne, doch vor mir war kein anderes Fahrzeug. Also galt diese unmißverständliche _Aufforderung_ sofort rechts ran zu fahren und zu stoppen wohl mir. Ich schluckte, setzte dann den Blinker und fuhr an den Waldrand. Das Dienstfahrzeug machte das Selbe und stoppte drei Meter hinter mir. Die laute Sirene verstummte.

Ich hatte irgendwo mal gelesen, dass die Polizisten das nur machten, um sofort wieder los zu fahren, falls der Vordermann versuchen würde zu fliehen. Ganz kurz spielte ich auch mit diesem Gedanken, verwarf ihn aber dann wieder als ich in den Seitenspiegel schaute. Der Cop stieg aus, ließ die Tür offen und kam näher heran. _Nicht Chief Swan! Klasse … _Den hätte ich gut erpressen können, weil ich schließlich seine Tochter vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte.

Ich ließ mein Fenster herunter und legte dann beide Hände brav auf das Lenkrad, so wie es immer verlangt wurde. Der Polizist trat an die Fahrerseite, Klemmbrett in der Hand und sah mich an. „Sir? Wissen sie wie schnell sie gerade gefahren sind?"

„Nein, aber sie sagen es mir sicher gleich," fauchte ich ihn an und biss mir dann auf die Lippe. _Cullen, was geht in deinem Kopf vor? Hat dieses Mädchen dich so aus der Fassung gebracht, dass du dir jetzt selbst ein Grab schaufelst?_

Ich schielte kurz zu dem in schwarz gekleideten Polizisten und sah, dass er sich Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett machte. „Führerschein und Zulassung bitte, Sir!"

Ein neuer Krampf, stärker als der davor, brachte mich dazu durch den Mund zu atmen, als ich in das Handschuhfach griff und nach den gewünschten Papieren suchte. Fünf Sekunden später gab ich Officer Knox den Führerschein und die Zulassung durch das geöffnete Fenster. Der junge Cop aus Swans Truppe kontrollierte in aller Ruhe die Sachen, während ich betete, dass er nicht sofort Carlisle anrufen würde. Dann begann er zu schreiben.

„Ah," machte er erstaunt. „Dr. Cullens Sohn?"

„Ja," seufzte ich verbissen und drückte wieder meine Hand gegen meinen Bauch. Der Uniformierte grinste leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Er schrieb weiter, während er irgendetwas davon murmelte, dass doch der Sohn eines so renommierten Arztes wie Dr. Cullen, besser auf die Verkehrsregeln achten sollte! Ich konnte ihn dafür umbringen … wirklich!

Als er fertig war, reichte er mir den gelben Strafzettel, meinen Führerschein und die Zulassung für den Volvo wieder durch das Fenster. Schnell überflog ich den bekannten Wisch und verdrehte die Augen. Ich war um einiges zu schnell gewesen, selbst für diese Waldstrasse, die ich auch mit geschlossenen Augen fahren konnte. Ganz unten war eine gestrichelte Linie zu erkennen. Daneben stand in Druckbuchstaben: _Unterschrift der Erziehungsberechtigten! _Mein Kopf schlug gegen das Lenkrad. Ich machte jammernde Geräusche, die der Streifenpolizist natürlich auch hörte. „Sir?"

Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Knox noch da stand und mich beobachtete. Ich sah ihn an. „Ja?"

„Ihre Eltern müssen unterschreiben," klärte er mich auf und nickte bedauernd.

„Ich weiss," sagte ich leise.

Der Cop nickte. „Trotzdem einen schönen Tag noch, Sir!"

_Du … _Ich ließ das Fenster nach oben, beobachtete ihn noch, wie er zu seinem Dienstfahrzeug ging und ein stieg. Er stellte die Lichter ab, fuhr an, wendete auf der Strasse und rauschte in Richtung Stadt. Nachdem ich all meinen Frust und meine Schmerzen herausgebrüllt hatte, startete ich auch den Motor des Volvo und fuhr in mäßigem Tempo nach Hause. Meine Gedanken drifteten wieder zu der Person, der ich das alles zu verdanken hatte: Isabella Swan.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Natürlich sind die Schmerzen echt, denn Edward würde in meinen Stories doch niemals lügen, oder? Jetzt hat er leider noch ein Problem, denn er hat ein Ticket kassiert, lol ... Wird er das Carlisle denn sofort auf die Nase binden, wenn der später nach Hause kommt? Oder muss Dad früher kommen, weil es seinem Sohn so schlecht geht? Wir werden sehen! Danke fürs Lesen! Eure Vanessa


	3. A Vampire in Hot Water

**AN:** Hi Ihr! Es geht schon weiter! Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört nicht mir, sondern Stephenie Meyer!

Zum Kapitel:  
Edward kommt zu Hause an und geht ins Bett. Carlisle macht auf der Arbeit Schluss und fährt auch nach Hause, doch auch er wird aufgehalten ...

* * *

Edwards PoV

Zähne knirschend rauschte ich in unsere Einfahrt und stoppte vor dem Garagentor. Ich ließ den Motor laufen, drückte auf den kleinen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung, die jeder von uns im Wagen hatte und schaute dem blauen Tor zu, wie es surrend unter der Decke verschwand. Ich grummelte und gab dann wieder leicht Gas. Mein silberner Volvo fuhr unter dem Tor her und ich parkte auf meinem Stammplatz. Seufzend und fluchend legte ich meine Arme auf das Lenkrad und meinen Kopf darauf. Die Bauchschmerzen waren mir im Büro meines Vaters eigentlich sehr gelegen gekommen. Zwar hatte auch sein Pager gepiept und so musste er zu einem Patienten, aber er hätte mir auch sagen können, dass ich dort auf ihn warten sollte. Doch jetzt hatte ich schon früher verschwinden dürfen, aber die Schmerzen waren ziemlich stark.

Zuckend öffnete ich die Tür und stieg aus dem Wagen, meinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und schlug die Tür zu. Langsam ging ich zur Zwischentür und betrat unser Haus. Als ich bereits den ersten Schritt hinein machte, wusste ich dass Mum nicht da war. Und ich war froh! Zugegeben, Esme konnte sich auch sehr rührend um mich kümmern, wenn ich krank war, aber ich wollte lieber meinen Dad! Auch wenn er als Vater und Arzt oft sehr anstrengend sein konnte.

Ich ging durch die helle Lobby und in die große Küche. Den schwarzen Rucksack warf ich mürrisch auf die Anrichte und befüllte den Wasserkocher. Ich schaltete das Gerät an und suchte in der Zwischenzeit nach der dämlichen Wärmflasche, die mir sicher Linderung verschaffen würde – auch ohne dass mein Vater mir irgendwas Medikamentöses spritzen musste. Bei dem Gedanken an eine Spritze und einer Nadel zog sich mein Hintern ängstlich zusammen. _Gott, bitte nicht …_

Leise rauschte der silberne Wasserkocher vor sich hin und ich überlegte, ob ich eine Tasse Blut trinken sollte. Ich hätte mich heute schon fast auf diese Bella gestürzt! Aber hatte mich noch gerade so zurück halten können, was verdammt schwer gewesen ist. Zu dumm, dass in dem anderen Biologiekurs kein Platz mehr gewesen ist. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich einen weiteren Krampf spürte und beugte mich ein Stück nach vorn. _Nein, kein Blut, Edward! Das ist sicher nicht gut. _Ich stützte eine Hand auf die Anrichte und sah wie der Wasserkocher an fing zu qualmen und hörte das Rauschen jetzt viel deutlicher. Langsam ging ich zu einem anderen Schrank und fischte Sekunden später endlich die Wärmflasche heraus. Das leise Klicken des Hebels, der hochgedrückt wurde unterbrach die Stille in unserer Küche. Schnell griff ich nach dem Kocher und befüllte die graue Wärmflasche bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. Ich drehte sie mit dem Stöpsel zu, warf mir den Rucksack über die Schultern und stieg die helle Holztreppe hinauf und in mein Zimmer.

Meine _Linderung_ landete auf dem Bett und meine Schulsachen in der hintersten Ecke, wie immer, wenn ich sauer oder frustriert war. Knurrend über Rosalies Gedanken riss ich mir die Stiefel von den Füßen und zog endlich die Jacke aus, die ich über meinen Stuhl hängte. Wieder fletschte ich vor Schmerzen die Zähne, als ich mich auf mein Bett fallen ließ und meine Arme schützend um meinen Körper schlang. Langsam atmete ich durch den Mund aus und stand dann auf um meine Hose aus zu ziehen. Diese landete im hohen Bogen ebenfalls auf dem Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch. Ich scherte mich nicht darum – jetzt war eh alles egal! Ich ließ mich einfach zur Seite fallen, nahm die Wärmflasche, die ich auf meinen Bauch legte und deckte mich zu. Als ich nach einer quälenden halben Stunde endlich die Augen schloss und mich mit Wärmflasche auf die Seite rollte, hatte ich noch nicht im Entferntesten überlegt, was ich nachher zu meinem Dad sagen sollte. Mein Verhalten, was ich ihm in seinem Büro gezeigt hatte, war mehr als inakzeptabel und respektlos gewesen, das wussten wir beide. Müde zog ich die dunkelblaue Bettdecke bis zum Kopf und hoffte irgendwie, dass Carlisle nicht so schnell auftauchen würde ... obwohl ich Schmerzen hatte.

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Als ich zum x-ten Mal meine Bürotür öffnete und sie dann hinter mir ins Schloss fallen ließ, war ich froh, dass diese Schicht nach neun langen Stunden zu ende war. Meine Tochter Rosalie hatte ich kurz nachdem Edward gegangen war, hinaus geschickt. Sie war jetzt mit Alice in der Stadt unterwegs, solange die Geschäfte noch geöffnet hatten. Meine anderen Kinder waren direkt nach der Schule jagen gegangen und Esme war in Port Angeles ein paar Besorgungen machen. Was hieß, dass Edward und ich das Haus gleich für uns hatten! Ich war zwar auf dieses private _Gespräch_ ganz und gar nicht scharf, allerdings musste es getan werden. Er hatte sich die letzten Tage oder auch Wochen einfach unmöglich benommen und ich hatte sehr oft ein Auge zugedrückt, doch jetzt war das Maß voll. Auch ich hatte meine Grenze und mein Jüngster hatte sie mit seinem Ausraster hier in meinem Büro weit überschritten.

Ich ließ mich auf meinem Stuhl nieder und trug Daten in eine Liste ein. Dann speicherte ich eine Patientenakte und fuhr das Notebook herunter. Ich dachte kurz über Edwards Bauchschmerzen nach … Die kamen ihm doch sehr gelegen, sollte man meinen. Doch ich wollte und durfte nicht vorschnell urteilen. Sicher hat er wirklich Schmerzen gehabt. Aber das würde ich gleich zu Hause selbst herausfinden. Seufzend stand ich auf und rückte den Stuhl unter den Tisch. Mit der rechten Hand fuhr ich mir duch die kurzen, blonden Haare und schlüpfte dann in meinen schwarzen Mantel. Ich fischte meine Haus- und Autoschlüssel aus der Schublade, nahm meinen schwarzen Arztkoffer und verließ dann mein Büro und das Krankenhaus durch den Haupteingang.

Draußen war es noch hell. Kein Wunder, es war ja erst Nachmittag, vier Uhr um genau zu sein. Ich schlenderte zu meinem Mercedes, öffnete die Tür und warf den Koffer auf den Rücksitz. Dann stieß ich rückwärts von meinem Stellplatz und fuhr von dem Parkplatz hinunter.

Ich reihte mich in den Nachmittagsverkehr ein, der hier in dem kleinen Städtchen nicht all zu schlimm war und stoppte dann wieder an der nächsten roten Ampel. Locker trommelte ich mit den beiden Zeigefingern auf dem schwarzen Lenkrad herum, während ich darauf wartete, dass Grün wurde. Als mein Vordermann in einem alten Chevy endlich Gas gab, rauschte ich hinter her und lenkte meinen Mercedes um eine Kurve. Das Polizeirevier lag rechts. Davor standen zwei Streifenwagen und ich entdeckte Charlie, der mit dem Rücken an seinem Wagen lehnte und mit einem seiner Kollegen sprach. Instinktiv hob ich die rechte Hand zum Gruß kurz nach oben und grinste, als der Chief sich von seinem Auto abstieß und auf mich zu kam. Sofort setzte ich den Blinker, trat auf die Bremse und parkte vor den beiden Streifenwagen auf dem Bürgersteig. _Was will Charlie denn? Ob es ein Problem mit Bella gibt? Ist sie umgekippt? _Ich blieb sitzen, doch ließ das Fenster herunter, als Swan an die Fahrerseite kam – sein junger Kollege im Schlepptau.

„Hi, Charlie," grüßte ich ihn und lächelte. „Ist was mit deiner Tochter?"

Der Chief schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf das warme Dach des Mercedes. Er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. Und sein Kollege, der hinter ihm stand und ein Klemmbrett in der Hand hielt, wirkte angespannt. Swan beugte sich zu mir hinunter und ich entschied mich dann doch den Motor auszuschalten. Vielleicht würde das hier ein längeres Gespräch werden.

Er räusperte sich. „Nein, Carlisle, mit Bella ist alles in Ordnung. Ehm …," stotterte er vorsichtig. „Es geht um Edward."

Sofort war ich hell wach! Gedanken rasten in meinem Kopf herum, als ich mir die schlimmsten Dinge ausmalte. Hatte er einen Unfall gehabt auf dem Nachhauseweg? Aber, dann hätte ich sofort davon erfahren, oder? „Was ist passiert, Charlie?"

Er seufzte und wies mit dem Kopf auf den Uniformierten hinter ihm, der mich immer noch mitleidig an sah. „Officer Knox hat Edward vor drei Stunden auf der Waldstrasse angehalten, die zu eurem Haus führt," klärte der Chief mich auf. „Er war zu schnell unterwegs, hat wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf den Tacho geachtet."

Ich warf kurz einen Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe und atmete tief durch. Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu Knox um. „_Wieviel_ zu schnell war er, Officer Knox?"

Charlie nahm ihm das Klemmbrett ab und überflog es kurz. Er seufzte tief. „50."

Meine Augen wurden groß und ich musste mich sehr beherrschen meine Wut nicht all zu deutlich zu zeigen, wenigstens nicht hier vor Charlie!

„50 Mph," wiederholte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ist sonst noch etwas passiert von dem ich wissen müsste?"

Officer Knox räusperte sich leise. „Er war etwas gereizt, Dr. Cullen."

_Ja, das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen! und unhöflich sein zu einem Cop! Verdammt, Edward!_

„Ich nehme an, sie haben ihm ein Ticket verpasst," fragte ich weiter und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja, Sir," gab Knox zurück und nickte.

Jetzt schaltete sich auch wieder Charlie ein. „Carlisle. Er hat Bella das Leben gerettet und ich bin ihm zu tiefst zu Dank verpflichtet, das weisst du," begann er Edward in Schutz zu nehmen. Doch das brauchte er nicht, denn mein 17-jähriger Sohn wusste es besser! Wir hatten dieses Thema schon sehr oft durchgesprochen … und ich würde es heute Abend wieder mit ihm _besprechen_. Ich hob meine linke Hand hoch, um Swans Entschuldigung zu stoppen.

„Hör zu Charlie," begann ich leise und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Das eine hat mit dem anderen rein gar nichts zu tun, okay! Mein Sohn weiss sehr genau, wie schnell er auf dieser Strasse fahren darf und er hat sich nicht daran gehalten! Der Strafzettel war gerechtfertigt! Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du ihn anders behandelst nur wegen der Sache mit deiner Tochter!"

Mein Gegenüber nickte ergeben. „Na gut. Esme oder du könnt mir das unterschriebene Ticket und das Geld innerhalb von vier Tagen vorbei bringen. Oder Edward macht es."

_Oh ja, das wird er! Verlass dich drauf, Charlie!_

Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich versprach Charlie, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen wird. Ich startete den Motor, setzte den Blinker und fuhr langsam die Strasse hinunter. Einige Minuten später war auch ich auf der Strasse, die durch den Wald führte und fasste in Gedanken noch mal kurz zusammen, was Edward heute für einen Mist gemacht hatte. Als ich näher an unser Haus kam und somit in seiner mentalen Reichweite, baute ich eine _Mauer_ in meinem Kopf auf, um meine Gedanken zu schützen. Nach Jahre langer Übung konnte ich das mittlerweile recht gut und sehr schnell und es war oft sehr hilfreich. Der Volvo stand nicht in der Einfahrt und auf seinem Platz wie sonst, was mich etwas irritierte. Erst als ich in die große Garage fuhr, sah ich ihn. Ich parkte daneben, nahm meinen Koffer und betrat unser Haus.

Im Innern hielt ich die Blockade aufrecht, während ich meine Jacke aufhängte und eine Tasse Blut in der Mikrowelle verschwinden ließ. Während ich hungrig zu sah, wie sich meine Tasse drehte, überlegte ich,wieviel Geld ich Esme mitgegeben hatte. Wie lange würde sie weg sein? Und was noch wichtiger war, wieviel würde sie ausgeben? Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Meine Frau ging nicht gerne einkaufen. Und wenn, dann langte sie ordentlich zu! Was auch okay war. Ich wollte, dass meine ganze Familie glücklich war und ganz besonders Esme!

Die Mikrowelle piepte laut und ich riss die Tür auf. Schnell stellte ich die Tasse neben das Gerät und wartete kurz, bis das Tierblut einigermaßen abgekühlt war. Vorsichtig trank ich einen Schluck, dann noch einen und einen dritten. Ich spürte, dass ich ruhiger wurde und entspannter. So entspannt, dass ich zu meinem Sohn gehen konnte, ohne mich gleich auf ihn zu stürzen …

Die leere Tasse stellte ich in die Spülmaschine, nahm dann meinen Koffer und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf. Meine mentale Mauer hielt ich auf recht, als ich durch den Flur ging und dann leise an Edwards Zimmertür klopfte. Er gab keine Antwort. Also öffnete ich und trat ein. Edward lag in seinem Bett und auf der Seite. Er hatte die Decke bis zum Kopf hochgezogen und schlief. Aufmerksam ließ ich meinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern, auf der Suche nach dem Ticket, während ich wieder an meine Frau dachte. Plötzlich bewegte sich die Gestalt auf dem Bett vorsichtig. Er musste mich gehört haben. Und wenn nicht mich, dann meine Gedanken! Müde Augen sahen mich an, als ich mich in meinem weissen Kittel auf die Bettkante setzte und den Koffer davor abstellte. Vorsichtig musterte ich ihn. „Und wie sieht es aus," fragte ich leise und mitfühlend. „Hast du geschlafen?"

Er wollte gerade antworten, als er zusammen zuckte. Ich streichelte ihm sanft durch das strubbelige Haar. „Ich seh mir das mal an, okay," sagte ich und zog die Bettdecke ein Stück nach unten. Ich griff nach unserer Wärmflasche und legte sie neben meinen Koffer auf den Boden. Als ich sein schwarzes T-Shirt nach oben schob und dann sanft meine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte, zog er bereits eine Grimasse und schloss die Augen.

„Entspann dich," sagte ich leise und drückte dann zu. Edward reagierte mit einem leisen Schrei und Zucken. Seine Bauchmuskeln verhärteten sich sofort und spannten sich an. Ich nahm die Hand zurück und drückte dann an einer anderen Stelle. Jetzt hörte ich ein lautes Fauchen, was eindeutig an mich gerichtet war. Innerhalb einer Sekunde packte er mit seiner Rechten mein Handgelenk und den Ärmel des Arztkittels und seine Augen veränderten die Farbe. Er drückte so fest zu, dass es schon weh tat. Ich blieb trotzdem ruhig, sah auf seine Hand und dann in seine goldenen Augen. Schmerz! Und Angst, dass ich ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zu fügte.

„Lass sofort los," wies ich ihn mit strenger Stimme zu recht. Er sah kurz, ganz kurz zur Seite und dann fixierten seine wütenden Augen wieder mich. Ich wollte nicht unbedingt Gewalt anwenden, um mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Als er nach einigen Sekunden aber immer noch fest hielt und mein Handgelenk nicht frei gab, wurde es mir zu viel. Meine Vampirsinne erwachten zum Leben. Die Augen funkelten Schwarz und wütend. Tief aus meiner Kehle kam ein unmißverständliches und lautes Knurren. Wenn Edward jetzt zurück weichen könnte, hätte er es getan. Seine Finger lockerten sich und die Augenfarbe wurde Schwarz. Als er endlich mein Handgelenk frei gab, zog ich es sofort zurück und außer Reichweite. Mein wütender Blick blieb. _Tu so etwas nie wieder, Edward Cullen! Hast du verstanden?_

„Ja, Sir," flüsterte er leise und als ob ich es geahnt hätte, begann er leise zu knurren und zu fauchen. Mein Sohn, der mich gerade ziemlich provoziert hatte und Morgen hochstwahrscheinlich nicht sitzen konnte, wenn ich mit ihm durch war, bettelte jetzt um Verzeihung. Ich machte mit der Untersuchung weiter und er hielt still. Seine Hände lagen neben seinem Körper und er beobachtete mich, während ich weiter seinen Bauch abtastete. Mit meinen Gedanken war ich immer noch bei Esme und nicht bei dem Ticket.

Ich öffnete meinen Koffer und nahm ein dunkelbraunes Fläschchen heraus und eine weisse, längliche Pappschachtel. Beides hielt ich vor Edwards Augen und hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast nur eine Magenverstimmung, die aber ziemlich schmerzhaft ist, so wie es aussieht," klärte ich ihn auf und wedelte mit den beiden Medikamenten. „Ich lass dir die Wahl zwischen einer Injektion oder dem Sirup."

So schnell sich vor hin seine Hand um mein Handgelenk geschlungen hatte – so schnell kam jetzt die Antwort auf meine Frage. „Sirup!"

Ich zuckte die Schultern und warf die Pappschachtel mit der Spritze wieder in den Koffer zurück. „Gut. Ich hol schnell einen Esslöffel. Bin gleich wieder da!"

Ich stellte die Flasche mit der Flüssigkeit auf seinem Nachttisch ab und spazierte aus seinem Zimmer auf den Flur. Dann die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche, wo ich aus einer Schublade einen Esslöffel fischte. Als ich wieder in sein Zimmer kam, sass er auf seinem Bett. Rücken an der Wand und die Bettdecke über den Beinen. Ich trichterte ihm den Sirup ein, den er brav von dem Löffel nahm. Als ich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf und die Haare streichelte, senkte er den Blick auf die Bettdecke.

„Es tut mir leid, Dad," sagte er leise.

Ich nahm meine Hand zurück. „Was tut dir leid?"

„Das gerade eben," sagte er reumütig. „Und das mit Rose."

Von dem Ticket sagte er nichts!

„Du wirst trotzdem bestraft, Edward," klärte ich ihn auf und hob einen Finger. „Du musst wirklich versuchen, dich zu kontrollieren. Okay?"

Er nickte leicht. Meine Hand griff nach dem Koffer und ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Ich machte ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, hörte wie er ausatmete und öffnete die Zimmertür. Dann wandte ich ihm noch mal das Gesicht zu und sah mich demonstrativ in dem Raum um. Er folgte meinem Blick, doch wusste scheinbar nicht was ich suchte. Es wurde Zeit ihn mit dem Ticket zu kontrontieren. Allein schon, weil ich es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen wollte.

Meine mentale Blockade fiel und ich starrte Edward an. _Ich habe dir die Chance gegeben es mir zu sagen … die hast du nicht genutzt! Was ich sehr bedaure. _Mein Sohn wurde unruhig. Ich spürte seine Nervosität. Doch er sagte nichts! Ich seufzte laut. _Wo ist das Ticket, Edward?_

Erstaunen! Scham! Angst! Alles auf einmal in seinen Augen. Allerdings vermied er immer noch mit mir zu sprechen, was mich langsam nervte.

_Ich will das Ticket, was du vor ein paar Stunden bekommen hast, Edward!_

„Was für ein-" begann er mit einer Lüge, doch ich unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Das solltest du nicht tun, mein Junge! Belüg mich bitte nicht."

Ich hielt meine freie Hand auf und sah mich noch einmal in dem Zimmer um. „Her damit!"

Als er merkte, dass es mir ernst war und er sich nicht noch mehr zieren konnte, stand er vom Bett auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Mein Blick folgte ihm. Mit hängenden Schultern griff er in seine hintere Tasche der Jeans und holte einen gelben Zettel heraus, den er mir dann übergab. Er vermied Blickkontakt. Den Koffer stellte ich neben meine Füße und faltete das etwas zerknitterte Papier auseinander. Edward wich zurück. Einen Meter, zwei Meter, drei Meter. Noch bevor ich den Zettel fertig auseinander geklappt hatte, wusste ich was er getan hatte. Trotzdem las ich den Strafzettel durch und fletschte die Zähne, als ich meine Unterschrift auf der gestrichelten Linie entdeckte. Von meinem Jüngsten sehr sauber gefälscht! Ich musste mich beherrschen.

„Du wirst deinen Hintern nicht aus diesem Zimmer bewegen, bis ich dich rufe," sagte ich scharf. Ich wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern nahm wieder meinen Koffer. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. _Wir haben viel zu bereden. Sehr viel!_

* * *

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Tja, zu dumm, dass gerade dann Charlie vor dem Polizeirevier steht, wenn Carlisle vorbeifährt :) Ich mag die kleine Szene in Edwards Zimmer, wo Edward Carlisles Arm packt, weil der ihm weh tut und erstmal nicht los lassen möchte, lol ... Dass er dann auch noch die Unterschrift gefälscht hat, ist mir entgangen ... Mal sehen was das nächste Kapitel bringt! Danke fürs Lesen und reviewen! Eure Vanessa


	4. My protective Father

**AN:** Weiter geht es mit Carlisle und Edward :)

**Disclaimer:** Die fantastische Twilight Welt gehört Stephenie Meyer!

**Warning:** Leichtes Spanking in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Edward hält die Warterei nicht mehr aus und sucht seinen Daddy! Carlisle gibt ihm eine kleine Aufgabe und dann kommt es zu dem Gespräch, was allerdings nicht ganz so verläuft, wie beide gedacht haben...

* * *

Edwards PoV

_Toll gemacht, Edward! _Ich lag wieder in meinem Bett auf der Seite und wartete auf die Wirkung des Sirup. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ich diesen Strafzettel bekommen hatte. Aber ich musste es natürlich noch schimmer machen, in dem ich seine Unterschrift fälschte. Ich rollte mit den Augen und zog die Decke ein Stück höher. In seinem Arbeitszimmer im Krankenhaus hatte ich total kindisch reagiert und wiedermal die Beherrschung verloren. Aber Rose Gedanken waren auch … Nein, ich war kindisch! Und es war ziemlich dumm zu glauben, dass ich Rose eine rein hauen konnte und Dad nur dabei zu sehen würde. Und was passierte, wenn man sich kindisch verhielt? Man wurde wie in Kind behandelt! Punkt! Was mir später blühte, wusste ich nur all zu gut. Die Frage war nur, wann und wie? Er würde sicher nicht bis Morgen warten … Weil dann der Erziehungseffekt dahin wäre, wie er immer so schön sagte.

Ich versuchte nicht Carlisles Gedanken zu lesen und seine Privatsphäre zu akzeptieren. Er war sauer und enttäuscht. Mehr musste ich nicht wissen. Langsam bildete ich mir ein, dass die Medizin zu wirken begann, als ich versuchte einfach einzuschlafen und an nichts mehr zu denken. Plötzlich hörte ich ihn unten telefonieren. Erst mit Mum und dann mit meinen Geschwistern. Er sagte, dass er etwas mit mir besprechen müsste. Frustriert warf ich mir die Decke über den Kopf. Ich wusste natürlich _was_ wir _besprechen_ würden. Damit hatte sich die Frage nach dem _Wann_ schon mal erledigt. Und irgendwie kannte ich auch die Antwort nach dem _Wie_!

Als ich das letzte Mal zu schnell durch Forks geheizt war und Charlie mich leider erwischt hatte, gab es nach der obligatorischen Standpauke und den enttäuschten Blicken, 50 mit dem Stock. Auch weil ich nicht sofort angehalten hatte und ja ein so genannter Wiederholungstäter war. Das war vor drei Wochen gewesen. Ich seufzte, als ich daran zurück dachte. Dass ich jetzt noch die Unterschrift meines Vaters gefälscht und ihm nicht sofort das Ticket gegeben hatte, machte die Situation für mich auch nicht gerade besser.

Ich warf die Decke wieder zurück und grummelte vor mich hin. Morgen in der Schule würde ich sicher ziemliche Probleme haben – mit dem Sitzen und den harten Holzstühlen. Im Moment fühlte ich mich richtig mies. Und das nicht nur wegen den Bauchschmerzen! Diese Warterei war grausam und Dad wusste das natürlich auch.

Ich sah an die Zimmerdecke und dann zur Tür und versuchte mir einzureden, dass Carlisle jeden Augenblick herein kommen und mich holen würde. _Wunschdenken. _Ein paar Minuten später hielt ich es dann nicht mehr aus. Stöhnend kletterte ich aus dem Bett, zog Socken an und öffnete die Tür. Ich blieb stehen, sah skeptisch von links nach rechts und wusste sofort, dass er unten war. Mein Blick glitt an der schmalen weissen Türleiste entlang und ich setzte einen Fuß über die _Grenze_, die Dad mir auferlegt hatte. Ich ging über den Flur und ins Badezimmer.

Dann ein paar Minuten später spazierte ich die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche. Leer. Ich hörte ein Räuspern, das vom Wohnzimmer kam. Sofort machte ich kehrt und entdeckte Dad auf dem Sessel mit einer Zeitung in der Hand. Das Telefon lag neben ihm. Ich ließ mich wie selbstverständlich auf dem anderen Sofa nieder, faltete die Hände zusammen und beobachtete ihn aus sicherer Entfernung. Er warf mir kurz einen Blick über den Rand der Zeitung zu und las dann weiter.

_Solltest du nicht in deinem Zimmer und in deinem Bett sein, Edward?_

Ich schluckte und gab keinen Kommentar zu seiner Rüge ab . „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob …," begann ich zu stammeln und Carlisle senkte die Zeitung und sah mich an. Ich fuhr fort. „Ob wir das Ganze vielleicht hinter uns bringen könnten, Dad. Ich halte diese Warterei nicht mehr aus."

„Geht es dir besser," fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und ich nickte stumm.

Er legte die Zeitung nun ganz weg und sah mich direkt an. „Ich sag dir was," begann er leise. „Du setzt dich jetzt in mein Büro und schreibst mir zwei DIN A 4 Seiten zu dem Thema: Warum man sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung halten sollte. Was man tun und nicht tun sollte, wenn man von der Polizei angehalten wird! Und-" Er stand auf. „Warum man nicht die Unterschrift der Eltern fälschen sollte! Pro und Contra, wie immer."

Ich kicherte in mich hinein. „Für Pro fällt mir schon was ein, Dad ..."

Mein Vampirvater lachte nicht, doch er überhörte den bissigen Kommentar von mir. Aber er sah mich warnend an. „Dafür gebe ich dir eine Stunde. Und dann können wir uns zusammen setzen und darüber reden, Edward. Aber nicht vorher!"

Das nervte ja schon jetzt! Ich rollte mit den Augen, was Carlisle natürlich nicht entging.

_Edward!_

Obwohl er mich nur mental gerügt hatte, zuckte ich zusammen und stand auch auf. „Sorry ..."

Er wies mit der Hand zur Treppe und ich nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Ich holte mir ein Glas Wasser und trabte dann wieder die Treppe hinauf. Als ich seine Bürotür öffnete und ein trat, hörte ich ihn noch mal in meinem Kopf.

_Per Hand, Edward. Und das Internet wird auf keinen Fall benutzt, okay?_

Ich ließ die Schultern hängen und zog einige Blätter aus einer Schublade, bevor ich antwortete. „Okay, Dad."

Auch wenn es leise war, wusste ich genau, dass er mich gehört hatte. Ich nahm einen Fineliner, ließ mich dann auf seinem Stuhl nieder und legte das weisse Blatt auf die Schreibtischunterlage. Den Stift legte ich daneben, lehnte mich in dem antiken Stuhl zurück und überlegte. Ich schielte kurz zu dem schwarzen Notebook hinüber, was auf dem Sideboard stand. Nein, das konnte ich nicht tun! Außerdem würde er sicher nach mir sehen und wenn ich dann gerade über den Tasten hängen würde, dann gäbs richtig Ärger. Und ich könnte mich sehr lange vom Sitzen verabschieden.

Ich lehnte mich vor, stützte mein Kinn in die Hand und seufzte so laut, dass Carlisle es sicher im Wohnzimmer gehört hatte. Leise klopfte ich mit dem Stift auf der Unterlage herum und begann dann endlich zu schreiben. _Warum es wichtig ist, sich an die Verkehrsregeln zu halten! Man könnte sich und andere Verkehrsteilnehmer in Gefahr bringen, wenn man zum Beispiel zu dicht auffährt. Bei zu hoher Geschwindigkeit in eine Kurve fährt, könnte man hinaus geschleudert werden, wenn man die Kontrolle über den Wagen verliert. Oder auf ein anderes Fahrzeug auffahren, was man nicht gesehen hat. Bei zu hohem Tempo ist die Reaktionszeit viel kürzer, als bei normaler Geschwindigkeit! _Ich stoppte und kratzte mich am Kopf. _Ich bin ein Vampir! Bei mir ist die Reaktionszeit um ein vielfaches kürzer als beim Menschen. Aber ich denke, das hier ist trotzdem das, was Carlisle lesen will …_ Ich setzte wieder den Stift an und schrieb weiter.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später, hörte ich leise Schritte auf der Treppe und dann wurde die Bürotür geöffnet. Dad kam mit einer Tasse Blut in der Hand hinein und schloss die Tür wieder. Wenn das kein einduetiges Zeichen war? Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, als ich den letzten Satz schrieb und dann den Stift hinlegte. Er trat auf mich zu, tätschelte mir leicht die Schulter und stellte seine gut riechende Tasse auf der Tischplatte ab. Mein Mund wurde wässrig, als sich der Geruch im Raum ausbreitete. Er machte eine Handbewegung und ich stand auf, um ihn auf seinen Stuhl zu lassen. Ich nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Beugte mich nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme ineinander. Mein Blick war auf sein _Futter_ gerichtet. _Hab ich einen Hunger! _Er sah mich kurz an, schnappte sich dann die beiden Bögen Papier und begann zu lesen.

Ich sah ihn kurz an, als ich meine Hände flach auf die Tischplatte legte. Leicht leckte ich mir die Lippen. Von meinem Stuhl aus, konnte ich einen Blick in die Tasse werfen – sie war noch voll. Also hatte er noch nichts getrunken. Ich sah wieder Dad an, der immer noch die erste Seite las. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf die Tasse und ich bewegte langsam meine rechte Hand über den Mahagonitisch auf das Gefäß zu. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Knurren.

_Nein! Lass die Finger von der Tasse …_

Ich stoppte die Bewegung sofort und sah ihn an. Dad las immer noch, aber er hatte die Aktion bemerkt. Ich sah wieder auf den Tisch und spielte an meinem Fingern herum. Carlisle ließ das erste Blatt fallen und begann das zweite zu lesen. Also startete ich auch meinen zweiten Versuch an die Tasse zu kommen, ohne dass er etwas merken würde. Ganz langsam bewegte sich meine Hand wieder auf die schwarze Tasse zu und ich bekam sie zu fassen. Ich hob sie an und wollte gerade einen großen Schluck nehmen, als ich ein lautes und wütendes Fauchen hörte. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf meinen Vater, der das Blatt in den Händen hielt und mich an sah. „Du weisst ganz genau, dass das im Moment nicht gut für dich ist, also stell die Tasse bitte wieder hin!"

Ich streckte meinen Arm aus und stellte das Blut wieder auf seine Seite des Tisches. Ohne einen Kommentar abzugeben. Er bedachte mich noch mal mit einem ernsten Blick, bevor er sich wieder dem Text zuwandte und konzentriert las. Ich wartete. Dann legte er das Papier auf das andere Blatt und beugte sich im Stuhl nach vorn. Dad trank einen Schluck und faltete dann die Hände auf der Tischplatte zusammen. „Du weisst doch, dass ich dich nicht verurteile, weil du Isabella Swan gerettet hast, oder?"

„Ja, Dad."

„Gut," gab er zurück. „Dann sag mir, warum ich sauer sein könnte."

Ich seufzte. „Weil ich fast meine Schwester umgebracht habe und zwar in der Öffentlichkeit?"

„Ist das etwa eine Frage, Edward," fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue an.

Ich sank in meinem Stuhl zusammen. „Weil ich wieder mal zu schnell gefahren bin und … ich ein Ticket kassiert habe," antwortete ich dann leise.

Carlisle nickte und hielt dann einen Finger hoch.

„Erstens hast du dich auf Rose gestürzt, was nicht geht und das weisst du eigentlich sehr genau!"

Er hob einen zweiten Finger. „Und du bist wieder mal zu schnell gefahren, Edward!" Er fixierte mich über den Tisch hinweg. „Obwohl wir dieses Thema schon einige Male hatten. Soweit ich mich erinnere, ist das letzte Mal erst drei Wochen her, oder?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Ja, Sir."

Carlisle rückte noch näher über den Tisch zu mir. „Das heisst, ich war wohl beim letzten Mal noch nicht deutlich genug, richtig," fragte er streng. Ich fühlte, dass ich seinem Blick nicht mehr stand halten konnte, schluckte merklich und ließ mich dann im Stuhl zurück fallen.

Ich sah auf meine Hände, ohne ihm zu antworten.

_Edward, halt Blickkontakt bitte! Wenn du mir nicht antwortest, sehe ich diese Unterhaltung als beendet an und wir können sehr schnell zum ungeliebten Teil übergehen!_

Das war ja eigentlich das, was ich wollte, aber wie er das so sagte, konnte es auch noch ein paar Minuten dauern. Ich brachte meine Augen wieder auf gleiche Höhe mit seinen und öffnete den Mund. Meine Stimme war kratzig und rauh.

„D … doch Dad, du warst sehr deutlich beim letzten Mal," sagte ich räuspernd.

„Scheinbar nicht," sagte er leise und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. _Ich weiss, dass du wütend warst, als du das Krankenhaus verlassen hast, aber du bist trotzdem verpflichtet dich an das Tempolimit zu halten. Also ist das keine sehr gute Entschuldigung, mein Junge._

Er zog mit zwei Fingern den gelben Strafzettel unter einem Buch hervor und schob ihn zu mir über den Tisch. Dann tippte er auf das gefälschte _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_ und sah mich an. Jetzt musste ich mich sehr zusammenreißen nicht los zu heulen. Dass ihm die Fälschung seiner Unterschrift und meine Lügerei deswegen, am wenigsten gefiel, war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen. Doch ich hatte es trotzdem getan um meinen Hintern zu retten. Das konnte ich jetzt total vergessen. Ich war dran und zwar ohne wenn und aber!

„Und das hier, Edward," sagte mein Vater ruhig. „Das ist der Gipfel! Du wagst es meine Unterschrift zu fälschen für dieses Ticket, was du bekommen hast, nur um nicht zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden?"

Carlisle war sauer! Und er verstand es, seinen Kindern ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden! Ja, ich hatte jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen und zwar wie! Voller Scham wandte ich meinen Blick wieder ab und diesmal ließ er mich. Ich schluckte, kaute auf meiner Lippe herum, sah auf meine Hände, die in meinem Schoß lagen. Ich hörte Geraschel von Blättern und dann wieder seine Stimme.

"Dieser Aufsatz ist dir wirklich gelungen," lobte er mich leise. „Ich frage mich aber jetzt, wenn du das alles so gut weisst und verstehst, warum fährst du dann nicht unter dem Tempolimit?"

Ich spürte, dass ich gereizt war. „ICH WEISS ES NICHT, OKAY!"

Und dann war es leider schon zu spät. Innerhalb von einer paar Sekunden war Carlisle neben mir und zog mich mit einer Hand vom Stuhl. Meine Versuche mich zu wehren, scheiterten an seiner Kraft, die um einiges größer war als meine. Er stellte den linken Fuß auf die Sitzfläche meines Stuhls, griff dann mit der linken Hand in meinen Nacken und zog mir mit der rechten die lockersitzende Trainingshose herunter. Schnell bugsierte er mich über sein Knie, so dass ich fast mit den Füßen nicht mehr den Parkettboden seines Büros berührte. Ich strampelte so als ob es um mein Leben ginge. Doch es half nicht! Ich spürte seine Finger in dem Bund meiner Shorts, die dann herunter gezogen wurde. Er nahm seine linke Hand von meinem Nacken, griff nach meinem Handgelenk und drehte mir die rechte Hand auf den Rücken, so dass ich mich nicht wehren oder nach hinten greifen konnte, um mich zu schützen.

Als ich endlich aufhörte mich zu wehren, zog er mein T-Shirt ein Stückchen nach oben. Dann kam erst mal nichts. Zwei Sekunden später spürte ich den ersten Schlag auf meiner Hinterseite. Ich ruckte nach vorn und zog die Luft ein. Dann ein zweiter und ein dritter Hieb. 5 … 10.

„Du redest nicht so mit mir, Edward," tadelte er streng. Noch ein Hieb und noch einer, genau so fest, wie der erste. Es tat verdammt weh und dass es nur ein Vorgeschmack auf gleich sein würde, machte die Sache für mich auch nicht besser. Die nächsten fielen nicht sanft aus.

„Und du schreist mich nicht an," ermahnte Carlisle mich und untermauerte diese Warnung wieder mit seiner Handfläche, die er auf mein ungeschütztes Hinterteil fallen ließ. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf den Mund zu halten und keinen Ton von mir zu geben. Ich würde Tyler Morgen die kalte Schulter zeigen! Oder ihn umbringen! Dieser Idiot. Kann noch nicht mal sein Auto kontrollieren! Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte meine Hand aus Dads Griff zu befreien, doch er drückte nur etwas fester zu und ich gab auf. Immer wieder schlug er zu. „Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sssir," presste ich unter den Lippen hervor, während er sich auf die empfindlichen Stellen konzentrierte.

„Wenn du dich wie ein Kind aufführen möchtest, dann werde ich dich so behandeln, Edward!"

Die ersten Tränen fielen und ich starrte auf den Parkettboden unter mir, während mein Vater, den ich heute bis aufs Blut provoziert hatte, mir ordentlich den Hintern versohlte. Bereits nach einigen Minuten gab ich meinen Stolz auf und jammerte und schluchzte laut los. „Es tut mir leid, Dad!"

Carlisle hörte auf und rieb mir den Rücken, während weinend über seinem Oberschenkel lag. Er ließ mein Handgelenk los und mein Atmen wurde heftiger. Er half mir auf die Füße, zog mir die Hose nach oben, was ich ihm mit einem Aufschrei dankte und schloss mich in die Arme. Ich drückte mich so fest an ihn, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Zitternd presste ich mein von Tränen nasses Gesicht in seinen Pullover und versuchte mich zu kontrollieren. Dad streichelte mir den Rücken.

„Ruhig, Edward … sch," sagte er leise und kraulte mir mit der anderen Hand den Kopf. Ich schluckte und presste die Augenlider aufeinander. Ich wollte nichts sehen und nicht, dass er geht. Ein paar Minuten später, als wir immer noch so da standen, nahm Dad seine Arme weg und drückte mich leicht nach hinten. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, doch er blieb hart. Ich traute mich nicht ihn anzusehen und starrte auf seine Brust. Zwei starke Finger hoben jedoch mein Kinn an und ich sah in seine Augen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück bis zum Schreibtisch und lehnte sich dann gegen die Kante. Langsam zog er mich zu sich, darauf bedacht, dass ich ihn immer noch an sah. Dann ließ er mich los.

„Du weisst, dass das mehr als unnötig war," sagte er flüsternd. „Ich habe das nicht gern gemacht, aber du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen, Edward. Falls du noch mal so mit mir redest, benutze ich etwas anderes als meine Hand. Ist das klar?"

Ich nickte schnell. „Ja, Dad."

Er streckte seine Hand aus und vergrub seine Hände in meinen Haaren. „Ich liebe dich! Und ich will nicht, dass dir oder jemand anderes etwas passiert, nur weil du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast. Dein Fahrverhalten heute, hätte auch tödlich ausgehen können – für einen Menschen! Das ist etwas, was ich nicht zulassen kann! Unter gar keinen Umständen!" Er legte seine Hand an meinen Hinterkopf und zog mich zu sich. Unsere Gesichter waren nur noch fünf Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Ich werde dir jetzt eine Auszeit gönnen. Du stellst dich da drüben in die Ecke und bist still. 15 Minuten. Und dann werden wir da weiter machen, wo wir vor deinem Ausraster stehen geblieben waren."

_Oh nein! _

„In die Ecke, Edward."

Ich versuchte meine Wut nicht zu zeigen. Er ließ meinen Kopf los und ich zog meine Hosen wieder hoch. Dann verschwand ich schnell in der zugewiesenen Ecke des Zimmers. Meine Nase berührte fast die weisse Wand und ich versuchte den Kopf gerade zu halten. Ich hörte, wie Dad den Stuhl wieder gerade rückte und sich dann auf seinem nieder ließ. Er nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. Dann war es ruhig. _Kaum zu fassen, dass ich so dumm gewesen bin!_

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Edward hat eine Auszeit bekommen und darf sich jetzt erstmal nicht rühren! Ist vielleicht besser so :) Carlisle hat hier sehr schnell reagiert und seinem Sohn gezeigt, dass er keine Lust auf Spielchen hat! Das nächste Kapitel ist dann schon das Letzte und wir kommen dort zu der eigentlichen Strafe ... Bis dahin! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	5. Talk, Punishment and Absolution

**AN:** So und hier haben wir das letzte Kapitel! Viel Spass wünsche ich euch :)

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer :)

**Warning:** Dieses Kapitel enthält spanking! Nicht weiter lesen, wem es nicht gefällt!

Zum Kapitel:  
Nachdem die Auszeit vorüber ist, spricht Carlisle noch mal mit Edward über sein Verhalten und dann bestraft der Vater seinen Sohn ...

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Ich las in meinem dicken Buch und schaute ein paar mal zu meinem Sohn hinüber, der immer noch ruhig in der Ecke stand und nichts sagte. Außer seinem Atem hörte ich nichts von ihm. Seit ich ihn in die Ecke geschickt hatte, hielt ich meine gedankliche Blockade aufrecht und intakt. Vollkommen schirmte ich mich von ihm ab und behielt alles für mich! Das war vielleicht besser so. Edward würde nur wieder aufgebracht und unruhig werden, wenn er wüsste, was ich in diesem Moment von ihm hielt. Ich blätterte um und las weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte ich ein Geräusch von ihm. Ich senkte das Buch auf den Tisch und sah ihn an. Er hatte wieder die rechte Hand nach hinten genommen und zupfte zischend an seiner Jeans herum. Sie sass leider etwas zu eng. Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, aber ich konnte da auch nichts machen. Mein Sohn würde sie gleich sowieso wieder runter lassen müssen, deshalb tat ich nichts um sein Unbehagen zu lindern. Edward zog an dem Stoff und trat fast unauffällig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, um dem pochenden Schmerz, der sich seit unserem kleinen _Gespräch_ ausgebreitet hatte, irgendwie zu entgehen.

_Edward … nimm die Hand weg, bitte. _

Ein leises Seufzen war die Antwort und seine Hand ließ den blauen und harten Stoff los, der sich sofort wieder unbarmherzig um seinen sehr wunden Hintern legte. Er zischte und bewegte sich wieder etwas. Ich ließ meinen Blick wieder auf die Seiten des Buches sinken und las den nächsten Absatz. Es dauerte vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten, als ich wieder das zaghafte Trippeln der Stiefel hörte, die auf dem Parkettboden meines Büros hin und her bewegt wurden. Ich hob langsam meinen Kopf und sah wieder seine Hand, die an seinen Pobacken herumzupfte um den Stoff zu lockern. Ich sah kurz auf die Uhr und entschied dann genervt, dass die Ruhephase lang genug gedauert hatte. _Ruhe_ hatte ich jetzt auch nicht mehr!

Mit einem lauten Knall ließ ich das Buch zuklappen und auf meinen Schreibtisch fallen. Edward zuckte zusammen und seine Hand lag sofort wieder an seiner Seite, da wo sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit hätte sein sollen. Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete ihn noch ein paar Sekunden lang. Dann fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare und räusperte mich leise. Sein Kopf ruckte sofort herum und er starrte mich mit einem flehenden Blick an. Ich ließ meine mentale Mauer fallen und er schüttelte den Kopf, um auf meinen leisen Befehl zu reagieren.

„Oh, Dad, bitte," jammerte er und seine Augen wurden groß. „Kann ich nicht stehen, ich-"

„Nein, Edward," gab ich zurück und deutete mit dem Finger auf den Holzstuhl vor meinem Tisch. „Setz dich!"

Ein paar Sekunden dauerte es noch, doch dann merkte er, dass ich nicht mit mir verhandeln ließ und er kam zu mir. Vorsichtig und langsam setzte er sich auf die Sitzfläche und zuckte zusammen, als sein wunder Hintern das Leder berührte. Er sprang noch mal kurz auf und versuchte es dann noch einmal. Ob er mir nur etwas vormachte oder die Schmerzen wirklich so groß waren, konnte ich nicht sagen. Seine Bauchschmerzen allerdings, waren so weit ich das als Arzt sehen konnte, so gut wie vergessen.

Nachdem er eine einigermaßen bequeme Sitzposition gefunden hatte, sah er mich wehleidig an und wartete, dass ich mit der Standpauke, die er vor ca. 20 Minuten unterbrochen hatte, weiter machte. Ich schob mein Buch mit der rechten Hand an die Außenseite des Tisches, so dass wir eine freie Fläche zwischen uns hatten und sah ihm in die Augen. Dann beugte ich mich nach vorn und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen. Edward rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her und vermied es mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich seufzte leise.

„Können wir jetzt weitermachen ohne, dass du das Ganze wieder unterbrichtst," fragte ich leise. Mein Blick schweifte kurz zu der Wanduhr und dann wieder zurück zu ihm. „Die anderen werden bald zurück sein und ich denke nicht, dass du möchtest, dass sie etwas hören. Richtig?"

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich an. „Nein, das muss nicht sein."

„Schön," gab ich zurück und spielte kurz an meinem Ring herum, der mich als _Alpha-Vampir_ auswies. Edward sah mir kurz dabei zu und räusperte sich dann verlegen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich in deinem Büro so ausgerastet bin, Dad. Rose hat etwas sehr unschönes über Bella Swan gedacht, was mir nicht gefallen hat."

Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ja, das hab ich gemerkt. Aber trotzdem weisst du sehr gut, dass wir keine Familienmitglieder anknurren, anfauchen oder angreifen! Diese Regal besteht schon seit sehr vielen Jahren. Du hast sie sehr oft gebrochen und entsprechend dafür gebüßt." Ich seufzte. „Edward, du solltest wirklich lernen dein aufbrausendes Temperament in Zaun zu halten." Ich schenkte ihm einen ernsten Blick und meine Stimme war scharf. „Ansonsten muss _ich_ es tun! Ist das klar?"

„Ja, klar," sagte er leise und kaute auf seiner Lippe herum.

Eigentlich hatte ich jetzt ein _Ja Sir_ erwartet, aber ich beließ es dabei._ Steh auf und stell den Stuhl weg ..._

Innerhalb einer Sekunde sprang er vom Stuhl und zischte wieder unüberhörbar seinen Schmerz hinaus. Er drehte mir den Rücken zu und nahm den Stuhl an den Armlehnen, den er dann an die gegenüberliegende Wand stellte. Auch ich stand auf und trat an den Schrank heran, den ich öffnete. Kurz warf ich einen Blick über meine Schulter und sah bereits wie die Jeans fiel. In Edwards Gesicht war Erleichterung zu sehen, die aber sicher in ein paar Minuten verschwunden sein würde. Er beugte sich über die Tischplatte und kreuzte die Arme auf dem Tisch. Dann legte er seinen Kopf darauf und fixierte still die Tür. Nachdem ich meine Wahl getroffen hatte, schloss ich den Schrank wieder mit einem Knarren und trat hinter ihn.

Edward war in diesem Moment äußerst reumütig. Was die Sache für uns beide einfacher machte. Wenn ich recht überlegte, hatte mein Sohn sich noch nie physisch gegen eine Strafe gewehrt. Das zeigte, dass er mir großes Vertrauen entgegen brachte und wusste, dass ich niemals zu weit gehen würde. Ich liebte ihn und er liebte mich! Natürlich hatte es vorher einige Male Diskussionen gegeben in denen er seine Unschuld beteuerte und mich anflehte ihn nicht zu verprügeln, sondern ihm andere Strafen aufzuerlegen. Doch ich als Vater _und_ Clanführer musste hart bleiben und durchgreifen, wenn es erforderlich war. Andere Clanführer hätten Fehlverhalten ganz anders bestraft: durch Folter oder den Tod! Das war eigentlich das übliche Procedere für einen Angriff auf ein anderes Clanmitglied. Ich hatte noch nie etwas davon gehalten und würde niemals so reagieren, ganz egal was meine Kinder anstellten! Die Kids konnten sich sehr glücklich schätzen, dass sie oftmals mit einer Standpauke, Stubenarrest oder einem wunden Hintern davon kamen und ich sie nicht an Armen und Beinen auseinanderriß. Allerdings glaubte ich oftmals, dass sie diese _leichten_ Strafen nicht zu schätzen wussten …

Wenn Edward jammernd über meinem Tisch lag und ich ihn den Stock spüren ließ, weil er wieder mal respektlos gewesen war, konnte ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er mich innerlich verfluchte. Das als Vater zu hören, war ziemlich hart. Natürlich wusste ich, dass er mich nicht hasste, aber die paar Minuten war er sicherlich auch nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen.

Mit beiden Händen schloss ich den Gürtel und zog ihn einmal fest. Das Geräusch, was das braune Leder machte zerriß die Stille des Zimmers so laut, dass Edward vor mir zusammen zuckte. Ich legte meine linke Hand auf seinen Rücken und streichelte ihn sanft. Dann entspannte er sich. Tief atmete ich durch und beugte mich dann neben ihn an sein Ohr.

„Du weisst, dass du eigentlich den Stock verdient hast," flüsterte ich leise. „Schon alleine wegen dem Angriff auf deine Schwester. Aber leider kommt noch deine Raserei und die Respektlosigkeit gegenüber Officer Knox hinzu. Ganz zu schweigen von deiner Lügerei."

Er sagte nichts, also fuhr ich fort. „Das werde ich dir jetzt aber nicht an tun, weil du eh schon Schmerzen hast. ... Wie stark sind deine Bauchschmerzen jetzt?"

„Es geht." Nur dank meiner Vampirohren hatte ich verstanden, was er gesagt hatte, als er in seinen Arm genuschelt hatte.

„Sieh mich an bitte," forderte ich und er bewegte seinen Kopf, um mich dann anzusehen. Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „In Zahlen ausgedrückt, bitte!"

Seufzen. „Sechs, Dad."

Ich tätschelte ihm den Kopf, als er sich wieder meiner Bürotür zuwandte. Ihm jetzt wo er schon Schmerzen hatte, weitere Schmerzen zuzufügen, behagte mir gar nicht. Aber ich musste es jetzt tun, weil sonst zu viel Zeit verstreichen würde. Sachte klopfte ich ihm auf den Rücken, brachte mich dann in Position und schlug das erste Mal zu. Edward zuckte nach vorn und presste die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Wieder nahm ich den Gürtel zurück, so weit wie ich konnte. Er drückte die Lippen aufeinander, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Die nächsten acht zog ich genau so fest durch. 15 … 20. Mein Sohn bäumte sich auf, doch hatte nicht den Mut sich mit der Hand zu schützen. Jedenfalls noch nicht!

Ich schlug wieder zu und das Leder klatschte auf seine Shorts. Dann senkte ich meine Hand und veränderte kurz meine Stellung, um ihm die Shorts herunter zu ziehen. Als Edward meine Finger in dem schwarzen Bund spürte, waren seine Sinne hellwach und er stemmte sich auf die Tischplatte, um zu protestieren. Ich brauchte nur einen kurzen, energischen Ruck und die Shorts traf sich an seinen Oberschenkeln mit der Jeans. Meine linke Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken und ich übte Druck aus.

„Edward, runter bitte," ermahnte ich ihn ernst. „Willst du, dass ich doch den Stock nehme? Ja?"

Er schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Nein, nein," antwortete er und vergrub dann wieder sein Gesicht in den Armen auf der Tischplatte.

Sofort nahm ich meine Hand wieder weg und hob den Gürtel erneut. Als ich jetzt zuschlug, gab mein Sohn einen Aufschrei von sich, aber blieb in Position. Nach 30 weiteren konnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass er mich verfluchte … Er fing an zu jammern und ich hörte ihn leise schluchzen, als ich ihm die letzten 15 gab. Dann warf ich den Gürtel auf die Tischplatte und streichelte ihm den Rücken. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er sich hochstemmte und mir dann in die offenen Arme fiel. Edward drückte sich an mich und ich lehnte mich an die dunkelbraune Tischkante um ihn zu halten. Das Weinen und Schluchzen wurde lauter.

Sanft bewegte ich uns hin und her, um ihn zu beruhigen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass Esme jeden Moment zurück kommen müsste und auch die anderen Kids waren nicht mehr weit, das wusste ich. Mein Junge drückte sein nasses Gesicht in meinen Hals und das Hemd, auch wenn er dadurch wenig Luft bekam. Ich ließ ihn kurz los, während er sich immer noch an mich klammerte und zog ihm so sanft wie es ging die Unterhose nach oben. Er fauchte kurz, als der Stoff seinen Hintern berührte.

„Ist schon gut," beruhigte ich ihn leise, während meine Hand wieder seinen Rücken streichelte. „Ich verzeihe dir. Lass alles raus, gut so ..."

Edward versuchte sich zu kontrollieren. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und er hustete. Ich spürte wie er sein Gesicht kurz aus dem Stoff meines Hemdes nahm, hustete und dann tief einatmete. Meine Hand glitt nach oben und ich wuschelte ihm sanft durch die zerstrubbelten Haare. Er wurde noch ruhiger und sein Griff um mich lockerte sich etwas. Meine Finger durchfuhren sein Haar, während ich ihm den Rest seiner Strafe preisgab. „Ich hätte gerne deine Autoschlüssel für die nächste Woche."

„Was," fragte er entsetzt und entfernte sich ein Stück von mir, so dass wir Blickkontakt hatten.

„Außerdem wirst du das Ticket bezahlen und dich bei Officer Knox entschuldigen," teilte ich ihm mit und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Morgen, Edward. Und ich rate dir es zu tun. Hast du verstanden?"

„Okay," antwortete er und wischte sich dann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er hob ein Bein an und stieg aus seiner Jeans. Er nahm sie in die Hand und sah mich etwas unschlüssig an. „Ehm, Dad? Wie soll ich bitte zur Schule kommen?"

Wir hörten ein Auto die Einfahrt raufkommen. Dann das Garagentor und ein paar Sekunden später die Zwischentür, die aufgestoßen wurde. Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, während ich ihn zur Tür begleitete und öffnete. Wir rochen beide, dass es Rosalie und Jasper waren, die nach Hause gekommen waren. Aber die anderen Kinder waren sicher nicht weit. Wir gingen über den Flur.

„Entweder du kannst mit dem Bus fahren, so wie normale Teenager das machen oder aber … du fragst ob du bei Rosalie mitfahren kannst!"

Sein Gesicht sprach Bände und sein Blick, den er mir zuwarf war tödlich. „In dieser roten _Tomate_? Ist das dein Ernst, Dad?"

Ich grinste und dirigierte ihn in sein Zimmer, als ich Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Edward wollte sicher nicht vor seiner Schwester in Unterhose da stehen. Mein Sohn warf die Jeans auf den Stuhl und legte sich bäuchlings in sein Bett, während ich seine Jacke nahm und die Taschen abklopfte – auf der Suche nach den Volvo-Schlüsseln. _Wo sind sie?_

„Unten auf dem Sideboard im Flur," klärte er mich auf und schloss dann die Augen. „Kannst du mir was geben? Bitte! Ich hab doch noch Bauchschmerzen ..."

Und um die Bitte zu untermauern, gab er ein wehleidiges Fauchen von sich. Mein Sohn konnte sehr penetrant und ausdauernd sein, wenn er etwas Bestimmtes wollte. Es gab Tage, da konnte ich dem ohne Probleme wiederstehen, doch es gab auch andere. So wie jetzt! Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ging zu ihm und legte ihm die warme Bettdecke auf die nackten Beine. Kurz streichelte ich ihm durch die Haare und holte ihm dann eine Packung Tabletten, von denen er eine nahm. Eine weisse Pille legte ich ihm auf den Nachttisch, die anderen nahm ich wieder an mich. „Die andere nimmst du bitte erst heute Abend, okay?"

„Mach ich, danke," nuschelte er in sein dickes Kissen hinein und ich setzte mich noch mal zu ihm auf die Bettkante. Mit der rechten Hand nahm ich die Decke und legte sie ganz über ihn. Mein Sohn bewegte sich leicht und gab dann ein zufriedenes Knurren von sich. Wir hörten noch mal die Eingangstür und ich merkte, dass es Esme war, die nach Hause kam.

„Nichts zu danken," erwiderte ich seufzend, beugte mich nach vorn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich. Aber wenn du noch mal so ausrastest wie heute, kannst du was erleben. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt mein Sohn?"

Er schluckte. „Ja, Sir. … Ich liebe dich auch, Dad."

Seufzend stand ich auf und ging zur Tür. Ich öffnete, trat hinaus und drehte mich noch mal zu ihm um. „Und wehe du schließt den Volvo kurz, Edward!"

Edward lachte laut und vergrub sein Geischt wieder in dem Kissen, während ich grinsend die Tür schloss. Stöhnend spazierte ich durch den Flur in mein Büro, wo ich den Gürtel wegpackte und den Stuhl wieder vor den Tisch stellte.

Dann verließ ich das Zimmer wieder und ging die helle Treppe hinunter und in das Wohnzimmer. Esme sass in einem dunkelblauen Oberteil und blauer Jeans auf dem Sofa und hatte eine Zeitung auf den Knien. Der Fernseher lief. Ich setzte mich zu meiner Frau und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie ging darauf ein, küsste mich noch einmal und zupfte an meinen blonden Haaren herum. „Was hat er angestellt?"

Esme wusste sofort, wenn ich eines unserer Kinder bestraft hatte. Das war mir anzusehen oder besser gesagt, sie sah es mir an! Ich legte eine Hand um ihren Nacken und zog sie dann wieder an mich. Unsere Lippen berührten sich wieder und wieder. Ich zog meine Beine auf die Sitzfläche und nahm ihre zarte Hand.

„Später," antwortete ich dann endlich leise, auf ihre Frage und sie legte die Modezeitschrift auf dem Glastisch ab. Esme legte beide Hände auf meine Schultern und drückte mich nach hinten, so dass ich auf das Sofa fiel. Meine Frau kuschelte sich auf mich, legte ihr Gesicht auf meine Brust und ich schlang einen Arm um sie. Nach ein paar Sekunden schloss ich die Augen und fiel in den Schlaf.

Ende

* * *

**AN2:** So, das war das letzte Kapitel! Hat es euch gefallen? Für einige war das hier ja nichts neues, aber ich möchte meine Twilight Geschichten hier nochmal neu hochladen, bevor sie ganz aus dem Netz verschwunden sind! Danke für euer Interesse und eure schönen Reviews! Wir lesen uns ... Eure Vanessa


End file.
